bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colossus Dragonoid
This page needs to be renamed once someone has the name. Dragonoid Colossus IS Colossus Dragonoid, because unlike Dharak Colossus Dragonoid Colossus is just Colossus Dragonoid equiped with Gears. So i say we Merge it. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 14:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree with TS. Merge it. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']]and INSANITY.' 14:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' I don't think it should be merged with it because Colossus Dragonoid is it without the battle gear, and Dragonoid Colossus is the full thing. :Please sign your Posts using ~~~~. And it's just a Bakugan equiped with Gears, so we should Merge it. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) well, maybe, but Colossus Dragonoid is while merged with Beamblitzer, Nukix, Axator, and Blasteroid. However, it also has new abilities. Dragonoid Colossus is actually the hub, which is its own thing. Exokor is the hub for Colossus Dharak, but they are not the same. If Dharak is on Exokor without Riptor or Smashtor, it will not up his abilities (I think). If you add Riptor and Smashtor, then his abilities will do a lot more damage. It is the same with Colossus Drago. Dragonoid Colossus cannot use Blitz Explosion, because it is just the hub. As far as we know, it can only use by itself Meta Dragonia. Colossus Dragonoid can use all of the abilities of Drago by himself AS WELL AS his own and those of his battle gears. I do not think they should be merged Daminark (talk) 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Amin Said Idelhaj, Daminark, Master of All Things :I see it this way. CD is the character, and DC is the toy. Just an idea. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Dog, back in ]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''the cage!"']]'' 01:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC)'' I think we should merge it because, well, for me, it's just too confusing to have two pages for almost one bakguan... or six, depending on the way you look at it. I has a simple mind. ~~Sakura~~ I agree with Darkraian10. Do not merge them. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) POLL TIME. Merge? SEPARATE. MERGE. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 01:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Merge,Merge,Merge,Merge,Merge. =P The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 03:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Evryone listen yes i agree colossus dragonoid is the hub and dragonoid colossus is with the battle gear but they are the same thing u can put them both on the hub page and have all of the page as it is now and put: With the battle gear Without the battle gear it'd be much simpler than evrybody arguing, we're meant to make the wiki better not argue over it Do NOT merge them. -_- 01:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't merge. Darkusfan202 (talk) 01:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) THE COLOSSUS DRAGO IS THE HUB AND DRAGO COLOSSUS IS THE WHOLE THING WITH THE BGS! >:C I love ninjatext. 01:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Colossus Dragonoid is the Transformation Hub. Without the page, we would have no page for the Transformation Hub. We haven't merged Dharak Colossus and Exokor, and they're the entire thing and the Hub. So why should we merge them? Do I have a point? |} 22:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC)